1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rocket engines. It relates in particular to a combustion chamber/nozzle assembly for a rocket engine and to a process for its fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional combustion/chamber nozzle assemblies for rocket engines are usually actively cooled. That is, they generally contain integral cooling passages for cooling fluid within the combustion chamber and nozzle walls, which tubular cooling passages are fed by manifolds. A complex, weighty structure is presented, the fabrication of which requires the construction and assemblage of multiple piece parts through numerous procedural steps, including machining, plating, welding, and brazing. Such a complex, weighty structure, as well as its complicated method of fabrication, are both disadvantageous and in need of improvement, as is well known in this art.